Every 'The Loud House' Fanfiction Ever
by TakeBackTheFalls
Summary: Loud House fan fictions be like...(Basically Loud House Fanfictions in a nutshell)


_The Author's Note: Hey guys 0w0 dis is my first fan fiction so DON'T FLAME DX and enjoy hehehee! I came up with this super original plot, I don't think anyone has ever come up with this before, like ever! But it really had to be done. ENJOY!_

 **Real Author's Note: This is JUST a parody of the the majority of Loud House fan fictions I see. I wrote an 'Every Gravity Falls Fanfiction Ever' and people seemed to like it, so I figured** ** _'Why not do another?'_** **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lincoln Loud woke up, sitting up on his bed and stretching his arms. Breaking the forth wall, he says to the reader "I live with ten sisters. And it's SOOOO annoying, I wish I was an only child. Boo hoo hoo my life is terrible, oh woe is me! But I'm not a dramatic person or anything."

He hops off his bed and hops down the stairs, ready to consume his breakfast. But as he makes his way to the kitchen, he spots Lori on the couch and he freezes in his place.

Lincoln's body became festered with anger as he saw what Lori was doing :OOO His face turned red, his body began to shake with rage, and his fists began to tighten. The second he saw what Lori was doing, every bit of Lincoln's happiness was flushed away and replaced with pure hate. Now what was Lori doing, you may ask? Lori was _breathing._ ***gasppppp***

That was the moment where Lincoln finally snapped.

"THAT'S IT!" Lincoln screamed. He snatched Lori's phone out of her hands, threw it on the floor, and stomped on it repeatedly until it broke into a thousand pieces.

"DUDE!" Lori stood up, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, YOU BITCH!" Lincoln exploded, super out of character of him.

All the sisters magically appeared into the room.

"Woah _dude_ what's _dude_ the _dude_ problem _dude_?" Luna asked, a halo floating over her head. All the sisters were now surrounding the action. Lincoln huffed and puffed, pointing a finger at Lori, "LORI LOUD, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! I'M TIRED OF YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

"Hold on," Leni tilted her head, "What did Lori do?"

"SHE BREATHED!" Lincoln hissed.

Everyone gasped.

Luna turned angrily towards Lori, "YOU MONSTER!"

"HOW DARE YOU INHALE, THEN EXHALE!" Luan gasped.

Lisa says something irrelevant.

All the siblings glared at Lori as if she killed their dog. Lori was confused. Lincoln stomped his foot, "YOU KNOW WHAT? I HATE ALL OF YOU! EXCEPT FOR LUNA CAUSE SHE'S A FAN FAVORITE! I'M RUNNING AWAY FOREVER!"

All the siblings began to cry, except for Lori because she had no idea why everyone was acting like she was Satan.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE, LINK!" Luna begged, growing angel wings on her back because for some reason she's the only good one.

"No. Stay." Mumbled Lucy.

"LINCOLN, PLEASE, I LOVE YOU!" Lola ran up to him, trying to get him to stay.

"NO!" Lincoln jumped up in the air and round-house kicked Lola in the face, sending her crashing through the nearest window. The siblings stared at their brother, stunned. Lincoln gave them all a cold glare, "I hate you all. I'm going to run away. Ugh, I'M SUCH A VICTIM!" Lincoln pulled a suitcase full of clothes out of his ass, hissed at his sisters, and crawled out the window, running away from home.

You may think that the sisters would be angry at Lincoln for blowing up for an immature reason, and physically abusing their six year old sister. But nope. They all turn around and blamed Lori for everything.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, DUDE!" Luna screamed in Lori's face. Luna is the cliche fan favorite, she HAS to be on Lincoln's side to convince the reader to sympathize with Lincoln.

Lola came crawling back through the window, with a black eye from Lincoln's random attack.

But in a desperate attempt to make Lori seem awful to the reader, Lola rested her hand on her forehead all dramatically and said, "It's all my fault. Lincoln has never done anything wrong in his life, we should all just blame ourselves. But mostly just Lori!"

Lucy sighed, "Even though this is completely irrelevant, I wanted to randomly tell everyone that I was the one that clogged the toilet with that princess book, not Lincoln. Lincoln is an angel and you're all terrible people for thinking Lincoln clogged the john."

Everyone gasped at Lucy, as if that unnecessary piece of information she shared was the most shocking thing they had heard in their entire lives.

Lori blinked, "So...I breathed. And now everyone in this house hates me?"

"Yeah. If you hadn't been such a terrible sister, Lincoln would've never ran away!" Lana argued.

"ALL I DID WAS BREATHE!"

Lucy sighed, "Lori made my brother leave. Now I have no choice but to make a suicide attempt just to add more drama to the story and make the reader more invested."

Bobby then came out from the nearest closet, "LORI I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE MEAN TO LINCOLN :(" He then walked up to Lori and punched her in the face, before climbing out the window and never being seen for the rest of the fanfiction.

"YOU TOOK AWAY OUR BROTHER, LORI! WE ALL HATE YOU!" Luna cracked her knuckles, "Time to teach you a lesson!"

All the sisters cracked their knuckles and pounced on Lori, and the brawl turned into a moving dust ball with limps sticking out of it every once in a while.

* * *

 ** _Cut to Lincoln_**

* * *

Lincoln walked down the street, his suitcase behind him, miles and miles away from home. He didn't feel the tiniest bit bad about assaulting his sister and making all his siblings feel terrible. He didn't feel bad about being unfair to Lori. He saw himself as the victim.

"I'm such a victim, _OH WOE IS ME_ ," Lincoln sighed, "I hate all my sisters. Except for Luna because she's a fan favorite so I can't be mad at her." Breaking the fourth wall, he turned to the reader, "Don't forget to comment on this story about how much of a defenseless victim I am, and how my sisters, especially LORI, are awful and how I was right to leave."

He sighed and kept walking, wondering where he was going to ever end up.

 _Author's Note: Omg I felt so bad for Lincoln while writing this, didn't you? Ugh, Lori is such a terrible sister. How dare she breathe?! Poor Lincoln, he has to deal with this all the time. I hope Lori dies IRL on the show. I usually don't like violence, but Lola kinda deserved to get kicked through a window, y'know? Hhehehehetetetete Stay tuned for the next chapter, it will be all about torturing Lori, MWHAHAHAHA! Don't worry, I'm going to stretch out this story and give it WAY more chapters than it needs because I care more about comments and views than i do my content. A big surprise will happen in chapter 491,628! Just you wait!_

 **REAL Author's Note: Just kidding there will be no next chapter because I could never finish reading stories like this, so I don't know how they usually end. Probably with Lincoln coming back home and everyone acting like he did nothing wrong.**

 **I could've made this about all the Loudest fanfictions, but even in a parody, that's uncomfortable to write about.**

 **I kid you not, I read a fan fiction with the cliche "Lincoln runs away and everyone feels bad for him DX" plot, and when he was ranting about running away, he LITERALLY PUNCHED LOLA, _HIS 6 YEAR OLD LITTLE SISTER_ , IN THE FACE! I'm pretty new to the fandom, so I was shocked when I saw so many fan fictions like this.**

 **Unpopular Opinion: I don't understand why people hate Lori so much. Sure, she can be annoying, but she defiantly has her mature moments (Lisa is a way worse sister tbh.) But because of everyone's bias against her, they try to make her a monster in these fics.**

 **What's ironic is that even though they want Lincoln to be sympathetic, they make him act like a total jerk.**

 **But I understand, sometimes when I watch the show I get annoyed on how Lincoln's sisters treat him. I understand people get really pissed and go to write fanfiction to make his sisters' regret his actions. But I've yet to see a "Lincoln runs away" story that doesn't have Lincoln act like a jerk, and over-villianize Lori. Lori isn't the worst sister. (*cough* Lisa is *cough*)**

 **Didn't mean to offend anyone. Just a** **parody :D**


End file.
